gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Balerion's Ashes
Balerion´s Ashes About Us Balerion’s Ashes was founded on October 9, 2014 by former officers of a top 10 alliance. We wanted to get away from the bureaucracy a large alliance brings with it and away from the faceless people in the crowd. We wanted to find the fun back in the game that many of us had lost. We wanted an enjoyable chat to spend time together and support each other with the goals we had set ourselves in the game. We wanted to be able to play with integrity and look back on how we played with pride. In addition, we wanted to be able to compete in AvA on our own terms, taking the time to find the players that would fit in our group and that we could grow with. Balerion’s Ashes is looking for a couple more experienced players to round off our newly founded alliance. We only accept highly motivated players (all fealties welcome). We focus on AvA, dragon hunting, and the social aspect of the game. Come join the fun! AvA History Balerion’s Ashes has won the Relentless award in the Long Night (our first AvA as a new alliance) and ended 21st overall with 13 participants! In the Valyrian Cycle, Balerion's Ashes won Relentless once more and ended 11th overall, this time with 16 participants! In the Faith Cycle, 19 members fought themselves to the top of the Iron Islands, winning Second in the Iron Islands! In the Hunter Phase, we wanted to try something different. Supported by our good friends of Winter of Discontent, we formed a coalition with Winter is Coming Alliance and House of the Black Goat named Schadenfreude (SWAG: Schadenfreude Winter Ashes Goats). The aim was to change the game up a bit and win overall through fighting instead of farming. We were excited as this had never been done before and we felt uncomfortable with the changes DB had thrown at us all for this phase. Unfortunately, the coalition proved too strong and won 1st Overall with ease (+90 million victory points difference with the runner up), which made the Ashes rather restless pretty early on. So, on they went in search of glory....maybe the Goat Hunger Games will bring them some? We shall see... The Goat Hunger Games were a success! During the first 4 days of AvA, several alliances joined in and had a blast killing each other. Balerion's Ashes found satisfaction by finally being able to annihilate an old enemy who had been terrorizing the Ashes since their old days in Ice 'n' Fire. Seeing they were not able to pull their SS (as this alliance does in regular AvA) without forfeiting, the slaughter was grand! :-) With a third of regular AvA already passed after the games were done, Balerion's Ashes teamed up with their SWAG coalition members to win 1st in Dorne. On to The Crow Phase...most definitely the phase Balerion's Ashes is most proud of! The Frozen Guardian title is still worn by most even though other titles were won after. In coalition with Second Sons (with added support of Balerion's Hatchlings and the Vipers of Sun and Spear), Balerion's Ashes won 1st in the North. As a tier 2, the BASS coalition led the overall ranking for 11 days!!! Unfortunately, this position became untenable because of the constant influx of mercenaries at Kong's Landing. Unwilling to compromise the tier 2 and the integrity of the coalition, BASS proudly took the North and Kong's Landing won overall. The support shown to BASS by the community of smaller alliances in Westeros will never be forgotten, and BASS is proud every time they are used as an example of how small alliances CAN win! To stay in line of smaller, tier 2 coalitions, in the Justice Phase, Balerion's Ashes teamed up with one of their best allies; namely, Ghosts of Wynterfell. The North was won against the once so mighty Fire and Blood'. Another example of how the small can win from Establishement. The Terror Phase was supposed to be a Balerion's Ashes "fun phase", but certain allies were adamant about having Balerion's Ashes join in a coalition of small alliances to win overall before the summer break. The overall goal was achieved, but Balerion's Ashes felt that huge coalitions did not fit with their preferred play style and joining them was not in Balerion's Ashes best interests moving forward. It was decided to use the long summer break to brainstorm how the alliance could evolve in the game without having to form different coalitions every phase and still find joy in AvA as a lower tier alliance. To be continued... Expectations *Focus on AvA *Dragon hunting *Social aspect of the game *Only highly motivated players Leadership Leader: Natacha Mally / Ellaria Stormborn / Add her as a friend in game *'Officer:' Andy Tahmazian / Anguy Ironmaker / Add him as a friend in game *'Officer:' Clint Cason / Patrek Seaworth / Add him as a friend in game *'Officer:' Lou Gottlieb / Fezziwig Ale / Add him as a friend in game *'Officer:' Sophie Kohler / Nynaeve Sand / Add her as a friend in game Achievements Alliance statistics as of June 23rd, 2015 * Number of members: 24 * Alliance Rank: 30th * Power: 1,111,550 * Average number of Alliance Challenges Started per week: 35/40 * Number of Dragons: 15 AvA Rewards Earned *The Long Night Cycle : Relentless *The Valyrian Cycle : Relentless * The Faith Cycle: 2nd in the Iron Islands * The Hunter Phase: 1st overall (in the Schadenfreude - SWAG - coalition) - Bounty Hunter * The Mourning Phase: 1st in Dorne (in the Schadenfreude - SWAG - coalition) - Poisonous Executioner * The Crow Phase: 1st in the North (Balerion's Ashes Second Sons "BASS" - coalition) - Frozen Guardian * The Justice Phase: 1st in the North (Ashes in Wynterfell - with Ghosts of Wynterfell) - Frozen Judge * The Terror Phase: 1st overall (in the Whight Wedding coalition) - Darkest Horror How to Join At this point in time, we have taken in the maximum amount of trainees and serial reincarnators that we can effectively support. Right now, we are looking to add motivated, AvA-focused and experienced players. If interested, apply to our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/groups/BalerionsAshesGoTA/ and fill out our new member application: http://goo.gl/forms/p7y2r4Mm1u Then keep a lookout in your “other” folder for a message from our team. Pages Moderated by Balerion's Ashes *Balerion´s Ashes (Game of Thrones Ascent Alliance): Alliance Member Facebook Group *Balerion's Hatchlings. Balerion's Ashes training/reincarnation/support alliance *The Rookery: Connecting the Seven Kingdoms one ´caw´at a time Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Tier 1 Alliances Category:Top 50 Alliances